Nihilismo
by Spiu
Summary: Lucy pensó que lo sabía todo y no creia en nada, hasta que un día aprendió una valiosa lección sobre positividad en Lincoln.


¿Cuál es la definición de nihilismo?

Lucy Loud realmente no conocía mucho su definicion, pero ciertamente tenía su propia interpretación en la filosofía. El mundo... no tenía ningún significado real. Las cosas que haría hoy son las que tenía que hacer mañana, con poca o ninguna variación. ¿A quién le importará lo que sucedió hace dos semanas, cuando dos semanas después no habria nada?

"_Vacio... Apatia... Nada...sí, creo que lo es..."_Lucy pensó mientras bajaba las lescaleras. Después de una breve pausa y un suspiro, miro hacia el área del comedor, dando un paso lento tras otro hasta la mesa del comedor.

Como por completo instinto, giró alrededor de la esquina de la mesa, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa mientras miraba rápidamente por la ventana antes de continuar su lento y habitual paseo alrededor de la mesa. Lucy giró la cabeza hacia la sala de trofeos camiliar. ¿De qué servían esos trofeos empañados de oro falso? No podían significar menos para la poeta gótica. ¿Cuánto valor tendría años despues, cuando se ganen y distribuyan nuevos premios? ¿A quién le importaría de todos modos?

"A todos, menos a mi_"._Reflexionó, continuando su paseo alrededor de la mesa. Acababa de comenzar en su segunda vuelta alrededor de la mesa cuando escuchó una voz familiar dirigirse a ella desde la distancia.

—Hola Lucy. ¿Estas en otra de tus sesiones de "caminata mental", verdad?

Parada al pie de la mesa donde comenzó su deslucido viaje no era otro que Lincoln Loud, el chico del optimismo excesivo. Mientras él era su hermano, Lucy no pudo evitar odiarlo, o al menos esa parte demasiado alegre de él. Ella simplemente lo ignoró mientras continuaba su segunda vuelta alrededor de la mesa.

" _Lincoln ... si lo ignoro, simplemente se irá". _Lucy realmente no tuvo que pensar más sobre el tema. Conociendo a su hermano tan bien como ella, apostaría a la casa que él eventualmente perdería el interés y regresaría a su propio santuario en el piso de arrib. ¿Y si no lo hizo? ¿Qué haría él?

Después de su tercera vuelta alrededor de la mesa, había obtenido su respuesta. Y fue uno que ciertamente encontró ... _curioso._

Siguiendo unos treinta centímetros detrás de ella estaba el mismo chico que estaba segura de que se iría. Con cada paso que daba y giraba alrededor de la mesa, él la seguía. Sin una palabra, sin un ruido, él simplemente la siguió. Después de la sexta o séptima vuelta alrededor de la mesa, Lucy finalmente habló.

—Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo?—preguntó en su habitual tono monótono. Ella no lo miró, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba su sonrisa y gran sonrisa.

—Solo estoy caminando en círculos". Él respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Lucy no dijo una palabra: simplemente continuó su camino, pasando por la vitrina de trofeos otra vez ... y otra vez ... y otra vez ... y otra vez sin variación. Realmente no podía importarle menos esos premios, pero su mente comenzó a pensar en algo nuevo.

"¡_Maldita sea_, _Lincoln!" _pensó para sí misma. "_¡En serio! ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?"_

Su proceso de pensamiento se interrumpió alrededor del décimo viaje alrededor de la mesa, interrumpido por un zumbido que venía detrás de ella. Lo que una vez fue el sonido del silencio de pies arrastrados en el comedor Loud ahora estaba siendo reemplazado por su tonto de un hermano tarareando una melodía con la que no estaba completamente familiarizada.

—Lincoln, ¿por qué estás tarareando?—ella preguntó.

—Oh, lo siento Lucy. Tarareo cuando estoy feliz.—respondió habitualmente.

Lucy comenzó a mover sus pies un poco más rápido, sus zancadas alrededor de la mesa se volvieron un poco más largas. Aproximadamente un tercio del tiempo que tomó para el primer viaje alrededor de la mesa ahora era el nuevo ritmo que estaba marcando para ella y Lincoln. Después de otras diez rotaciones, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un poco más de peso en su voz.

—Lincoln, ¿por qué estás tan ... feliz?—ella le disparó, un claro tono de agitación se hundió. Sin siquiera un momento de vacilación, obtuvo su respuesta.

—Bueno, es porque estoy contigo.—Él sonrió, manteniendo el ritmo de ella. —E incluso si solo estamos caminando en círculos, en realidad es un poco relajante hacerlo.

De repente, Lucy dejó de caminar. Lincoln hizo lo mismo. La gótica lo miro de una manera tan confundida.

—¿Por qué ... por qué estás tan ... por qué estás tan ...–farfulló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerle una pregunta bastante simple. Lincoln parecía saber lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Por qué estoy tan alegre?—preguntó. Después de un asentimiento de su hermana generalmente estoica, continuó. —Bueno, ¿de qué sirve estar triste?

Lucy lo pensó por un momento. Podría pensar en más de un millón de razones por las que deberían estar tristes.

"_El mundo no tiene sentido, el hambre en el mundo está matando a miles por año, Ronnie Anne se mudó, su banda favorita se separó ... ¿como diablos puede seguir siendo feliz?_

—Lincoln, el mundo apesta.—Ella dijo rotundamente.

—Lo se, Lucy. Pero al menos podemos hacer algo para que sea mejor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy Loud había sentido una sonrisa deslizarse por sus labios. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo ... tenía razón. Lincoln Loud, el hacedor de ojos más brillante del mundo ... tenía razón. ¿De qué le serviría a ella lamentarse por el triste estado del mundo? ¿Cómo podía disfrutar de la poca vida que tenía si pasaba cada momento de vigilia odiando todo? ¡Podría salir y hacer algo por una vez! Podía pasar el rato con sus amigos, darse un chapuzón en el lago o incluso escribir una poesía sombría sobre su tormento interior. ¿Por qué no?

Entonces, ¿cuál es la definición de nihilismo?

Eso no cambió para Lucy Loud ese día. El nihilismo significaba lo mismo que el día anterior y el día siguiente. El mundo puede no tener sentido, pero si no fuera por personas como Lincoln, ¿quién le daría sentido?

Lucy miró hacia arriba, hacia su hermano mayor, y lo abrazó con un fuerte abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Oye Lincoln?

—¿Sí, Lucy?

—…Gracias.

* * *

**¿Sera tan habitual las historias cortas con profundidad y problemas internos entre Lincoln y Lucy de parte mia? Ni yo mismo se xd**

**Pero valio la pena hacer un cambio de roles en este caso, un lado mas nihilista en ella. Espero que les haya gustado. See you later or...**

**¡DELETE!**


End file.
